Starfire and The Playground
by vic elor
Summary: A continuation of Starfire and the Dirty Magazines. If you haven't read that one yet, read it first. In this portion, Starfire decides to go in search of Jinx. Warning: Futa content.
1. A night off

It had been two weeks since Starfire had made her discoveries about human sexuality and the secret longings of her teammates but last night had been the first night Starfire had chosen not to spend the night with one or both of her new lovers. Both Raven and Robin had been quite surprised when Starfire told them that she was going to be busy with other matters and wouldn't give any more specifics; three times Raven had chosen not to partake and twice Robin had chosen not to partake but Starfire had never once not been enthralled with the idea of mating. Though concerned about Starfire and what could possibly be so important as to derail her ample alien sex drive, both Raven and Robin had also been somewhat relieved. A quite night together was far less intense and a nice change of pace.

Spent and exhausted, the two cuddled together in Robin's bed as they both descended from their post colitis high. Despite her abnormal anatomy, Raven without Starfire's prodding was much more feminine and Robin was thrilled to finally get the chance to express his masculinity whiling knowing that his partner was raptured with feminine joy. Though neither would ever want to banish Starfire from their love lives it was never as simple with her around and sometimes simple was good.

"That felt wonderful!" Raven cooed as the two lay finished on the bed.

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Robin replied, giving Raven a gentle kiss on her neck.

The pair didn't speak for several moments as they came back to the real world.

"What do you think she's doing?" Raven asked after a sigh, rubbing up against Robin in a manner that was very unlike her domineer during her daytime life.

"I have no idea." Robin replied, grabbing a corner of the ruffled and discarded sheet and pulling it over both of them, laying his arm around the pale, naked demoness, "But it must be something pretty important. I mean, you know how she's been the last few weeks."

"Trust me, I know. After all, Cyborg and Beast Boy don't see anything odd with Star and me spending time alone together so I've had plenty of surprise afternoon visits."


	2. Beast Boy's private life

"Oh come on man, you know it would be more fun if I came with you." Cyborg suggested from the hallway outside of BeastBoys door.

"Nah, I think this is something that is best done alone. You know how it is." BeastBoy shouted back as he rummaged through his closet, looking for his special travel bag.

"No actually, I don't know how it is because you won't even tell me what it is you're going to do. So come on, let me in on the secret; some new comic book store open up that I didn't know about?" Cyborg asked, trying to think what BeastBoy would want to do that he wouldn't be willing to tell him about. Nothing really came to mind.

"No, it's just something personal you know. Nothing special, just stuff." BeastBoy replied.

"Dude, you've been going out on your own once a week for like two months now and no one knows where you're going. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." BeastBoy replied, smiling as he finally found a black and purple pouch he kept hidden for his weekly trips.

"Seriously, do you know how boring it was around here when you left last week? With Raven, Star and Robin doing there special training or whatever and you gone I caught up on all the things on my to do list, including all those tv shows I've been missing and I still had hours left to kill."

"I'm sorry, maybe you should go see a movie or something." BeastBoy suggested as he opened the pouch and checked to make sure his supplies where all still in order.

Special outfit: Check

Breath mints: check

Supplies stolen from Starfire's room: Check

Pack of condoms: Check

"I don't want to see a movie, I want to do something exciting!" Cyborg explained.

"Well, I hope you think of something." BeastBoy shouted as he opened up his bedroom window, transformed into a large green bird, and took flight with his pouch in his talons.


	3. There's something different about you

Beast Boy emerged from the trashy gas station restroom positioned only a few blocks down from his favorite new hangout spot, a club that called itself "The Playground." The place was easily the most amazing club he'd ever been too though no one would ever dream of calling him Beast Boy while he was there; Beast Girl perhaps.

Two months earlier during a moment of boredom and sexual experimentation Beast Boy decided to summon up his courage and try tasting his own cum after a round of stress relief masturbation. Tasting salty and odd, Beast Boy suddenly understood why many girls would insist on spitting after giving head though he swallowed it all down out of determination. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though that all changed after transforming into a mouse and back. With a load of seed in his stomach, Beast Boy's return transformation had been altered beyond his control; His hair was longer, his face structure was different, his body had become somewhat curvy, he had lost all his body hair, his butt had increased a bit in size and shape, he had developed a small pair of breasts as well as a tender, virgin pussy. He had become Beast Girl.

Afraid that the transformation was permanent and irreversible, Beast Boy panicked during his first genderswap and transformed repeatedly for nearly a 30 minutes before returning to Beast Boy. Though relieved at first, Beast Boy found himself thinking more and more about transforming again until temptation overcame him and he again became Beast Girl. At first it was just to experiment…

After a week of secretly exploring his new form late at night, Beast Boy found that he was slowly losing his old, male sexual desires. By the end of the first week it seemed he would only bring himself to orgasm as a male for the purpose of collecting his cum for either immediate or later use. By the time two weeks had passed he had begun intentionally saving up enough so as to facilitate going out once a week, secretly, under his new identity for a night on the town. With an outfit custom tailored to fit his new form and some feminine accessories stolen from Starfire's room, Beast Girl enjoyed her party nights and now that she had learned about the glory holes in the back of "The Playground" she didn't even fear running out of juice mid night.

Having changed both clothing and form in the privacy of the restroom, Beast Girl walked swiftly towards the club knowing from experience that she wouldn't have to wait in line to get in.


	4. I'm not wearing makeup

Starfire landed a discreet distance away from "The Playground," scoping out the location before moving out from the shadows. Rumor had it that Jinx liked to frequent this club and Starfire decided it was best to have a low profile, not wanting to scare Jinx off in case she was around.

"What a strange name for an establishment." Starfire thought to herself, "The name implies a childish setting but I've heard it is only intended for adults. I wonder if this is one of the ironies Raven enjoys talking about?"

Just as Starfire was about to exit the alley, she stopped mid float having spotted Jinx. Even from a distance the pink haired witch was easy to spot. Though a small line wrapped around the outside of the building, Starfire watched as Jinx fearlessly walked to the front of the line and after only a few seconds of conversation was allowed inside.

"I wonder why she got inside so easily while others are still waiting?" Starfire thought to herself as she exited the shadows, not observant enough to notice that the line was populated by rather plain looking men and women. Intent on discovering why Jinx was let in so easily, Starfire made a bee line for the large, gruff looking man guarding the main entrance.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before." The bouncer said, a little smirk crossing his face once Starfire was within a few feet of him, "I hope you enjoy yourself."

Perplexed by the bouncer unhooking the velvet rope blocking the door, Starfire quickly floated inside, not understanding why she was also receiving special treatment but deciding that if she asked he might change his mind.

The moment Starfire made it inside she was almost overcome by all the loud noises, flashing lights and acrid smoke. Getting her bearings, Starfire noticed how similar the environment was to the last time she been in a club. As that time involved almost getting arrested by interstellar police and almost losing her friends to her wicked sister Blackfire, Starfire hoped that this nights visit would be more pleasant.

Skimming over the crowd, Starfire suddenly noticed a familiar shape deep in the crowd. Not getting a very good look Starfire wasn't sure if it was Jinx she had spotted or whether it was someone else but decided to give pursuit, knowing that was the only way to be sure. Being packed with people, Starfire found it slow going trying to cross the dance floor. Trying to scoot by groups and being repeatedly hit on by random partiers gave her target time to escape the main room and down a nondescript hallway. By the time she had politely rejected all the come ons and made it to the last spot she was sure the other person had been, Starfire couldn't even be sure the familiar person was still down this hallway.

Remaining silent, Starfire floated down the dimly light hallway, discovering the hallway was nothing but a long, twisty turny path covered in doors with strange symbols painted on them.

Several doors down the line Starfire noticed some extra strange symbols painted on several adjacent door. On two of the doors were Starfire assumed were crudely drawn cocks while the door in between the "cock doors" had the image of a pair of lips painted in red to resemble a lipstick kiss.

"Well," Starfire thought to herself before opening the first door, "I'm not wearing any makeup so I doubt the lipstick room is for me. I guess I'm supposed to use one of these other two rooms."

Closing the door behind herself, Starfire was surprised to find the room so incredibly empty. There was no furniture of any kind in the tiny room except for a wooden box with a few magazines on top of it. Moving over to the box, Starfire was confused to find the magazines were similar to those she had discovered in her teammates rooms a few weeks earlier.

"Hum, there certainly are no shortage of pretty girls with large endowments on this world." Starfire thought to herself as she picked one of the magazines and flipped through the pages, "Though I was led to believe that humans didn't simply leave these types of images just sitting around in the open."

Halfway through her quick peruse of the magazine, Starfire finally noticed there was writing on the wall.

"Gloryhole rules for dummy's" Starfire read silently, easily understanding the crude black letters scrawled on the white paint, "Step 1: Check to see if light is coming through the hole."

Setting the magazine back on the box, Starfire stepped back a few steps and suddenly noticed that below the writing the wall had a small hole in it at about waist height. Noting that she could see some light coming through the other side, Starfire nodded and again checked the writing.

"Step 2: If there's a light, slide your cock in the hole and enjoy."

Though the instructions were simple, Starfire found herself very perplexed by what she had stumbled across. Her experience had been that humans generally kept their body parts to themselves when not in a private space. Also, she wondered what real enjoyment she would receive from placing her girlcock through a hole.

Amused by the magazine, frustrated from having to skip her nighttime encounters with Raven and Robin, and curious as to what was involved in this new human custom, Starfire decided it was worth exploring even if it seemed silly and out of place.

"Alright, here goes." Starfire thought to herself as she lifted up her skirt, slid down her panties, and aligned her perked up alien girlcock with the hole. Not sure what to expect, Starfire slowly slid it through the hole until all substantial length was on the other side.


	5. New friends

Jinx felt a strange relief every time she came to a club like "The Playground." She spent so much time around boys but none of them were more then slightly amusing. They were all immature, fully absorbed in their own little worlds and their own little needs. She knew most of them didn't care she was a girl. Hell, she wondered if some of them even realized it.

Up until recently Beast Boy would have fallen firmly into the category of hardly caring. That all changed the night the two bumped into each other at the club. Both girls were drunk on the free drinks admirers routinely purchased for them but neither had been so drunk as to not realize who the other girl was. Jinx, initially mocked Beast Girl with her regular skill and finesses but was taken by surprise when rather then firing back or shaking it off Beast Girl began to cry and run away. Confused, Jinx chased after Beast Girl until cornering her in one of the private rooms in the back.

After a long talk on that strange night, Beast Girl and Jinx reached a point of friendly understanding; truth be told both girls were simply happy to have a real girlfriend to pal around with.

"Can I ask you a question BG?" Jinx whispered in Beast Girls ear as she slid in next to her friend standing near the club's bar, "When you've got your girl form going on, do you ever missing having a dick?"

In part Jinx was just joking and in part being serious. Beast **Girl** was still something that perplexed her.

"Why would I miss having a dick? I mean, without my own I can have a dozen of them if I really what to!" Beast Girl replied with a giggle, both joking and being serious as well.

"Don't get me wrong, between the two being a girl is a far better choice but most boys would never admit that."

"Then why do you spend so much time around boys? I mean professionally, of course, not romantically. I'm starting to understand that part just fine."

"Well, it's not like I had a wide selection to choose from. How many girls have you Titans fought? Starfire's sister and that kitten girl? Blackfire is a back-stabbing, self absorbed bitch and the other one is just a boy crazy psycho."

"It did seem like the quality of female villains was pretty low, present company excluded."

"Yeah, but it's not like your hero girls were top choices either. I mean, we both know Raven needs to stop reading her lame poetry and get laid or at least talk to another human and Starfire… she might be friendly but she is a weird chick, even for an alien."

A few moments passed as the two girls whispered to each other as they playfully mocked the other club members in secret. When Beast Girl's drink finally ran dry, she began to excuse herself.

"I think I'll need to spend some time fueling up on my own special _cock_tail." Beast Girl told Jinx as she placed her cup on the bar, "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"If it's all the same, I think I'd like to go with you." Jinx replied, finishing her drink off with a deep swallow before placing the empty glass on the bar next to Beast Girls.

"Really? I never would have taken you as the type to…"

"Oh, I don't plan on doing any of the work; I'll let you _hand_le that part yourself. I just want to watch the show. Besides, it's not like there's anything exciting going on out here right now."

Beast Girl nodded, and motioned her head towards the back hallway before leading the way. Beast Girl always got butterflies in her stomach when she decided to perform in the back room but to have an actual audience made the butterflies multiply. It was one thing having her friend know that she did dirty things in the back but to have her watch it happen was another thing altogether.

"What would Jinx think if I enjoy myself too much? Or if I don't enjoy it enough?" Beast Girl wondered, "It's really cool having a real girl friend to talk to and hang out with that is cool with my weirdness."

Jinx was actually surprised that Beast Girl didn't protest against her suggestion. Despite talking a big talk, Jinx's experience level was relatively tame and the idea of watching such an erotic act in person was mind blowing.

"How should I act when it begins? I mean, do I act like I'm all interested or do I play it cool and act like its nothing exciting? If I get too excited BG might think I'm some freaky pervert girl but if I don't act interested enough she'll think I'm such a big slut that these things don't even excite me at all. I don't want to make things awkward and risk losing her as a friend because hell if I want to wait around again in hopes of finding another super powered girl to hangout with." Jinx wondered, taking extra steps to try and look calm as she followed Beast Girl.

It wasn't too difficult for the pair to make it to the back hallway, what with the bar being on the same side of the main room. Muffled noises echoed out from the closed doors as both headed down the empty hallway before Beast Girl stopped at a trio of doors with images drawn on them. Opening the middle one, Beast Girl held the door open for Jinx to enter first before entering in behind her and locking the door.

Flipping on the lights, the dark room came into view. The setup was simple though more complex then in the other two rooms (though neither girl knew that personally having never been in the "cock rooms.") There were two holes in the room, one on opposite sides of the wall with a small pad in front of each to allow for some comfort whiling kneeing. Of to the side of the room were two chairs with a small table between them. Placed on the table was a bottle of mouth wash, some mints, and small pile of dirty magazines filled with naked and half naked men.

"So, what happens now?" Jinx asked quietly.

"Simple; we wait until some one goes into one of the other rooms. I doubt it will take very long but we can relax I guess until they do." Beast Girl replied, walking over to one of the far off chairs and taking a seat.

"You know, I've never actually looked in a dirty magazine before." Jinx blurted out randomly as she followed Beast Girl over to the chairs before suddenly wishing she hadn't spoken.

"Well then, you may as well take a peak. Some of the guys are actually kinda hot." Beast Girl replied, her green face blushing a soft red.


	6. The wait is over

Both Jinx and Beast Girl went silent when they heard noise come from the room next door.

"Do you think someone's over there?" Jinx whispered as softly as she could.

"Seems like a pretty safe bet." Beast Girl replied in equally hushed tones, "We'll know for sure in a moment."

The girls waited as the moments seemed to stretch on forever as anticipation washed over them. It seemed like the guy on the other side of the wall was taking forever but when the wait was finally over both girls were taken unprepared for what they saw.

"That's much bigger then I expected." Jinx whispered, though she spoke louder then she had intended.

"You're not kidding. That's the biggest one I've ever seen in person!" Beast Girl replied.

"Same here."

The girls just stared for a moment in awe before Jinx elbowed Beast Girl in the stomach to break her out of her daze.

"I think you're supposed to do something now." Jinx teased Beast Girl.

Beast Girl just nodded as she stood up from her chair and cautiously walked over to the well filled hole before kneeling down on the pad. Though originally Jinx had planned on watching from a distance, she changed her plans as she watched BG walk over. She decided this was worth seeing up close and followed behind Beast Girl, kneeling down on the side of the pad.

"Holy cow" Beast Girl whispered as she positioned herself so that the long, hard cock was facing her straight on. Slowly she extended her hand and allowed her fingers to touch the head, "It feels so warm."

From the other side of the wall Starfire was beginning to suspect this experience was all one big joke she didn't understand until she felt the sudden sensation of a soft hand against her longing member.

Jinx was surprised to see one of her own hands reach out and gently glide along the length of the cock.

"It does feel warm." Jinx whispered, "But something seems off, doesn't it."

"What do you mean?" Beast Girl whispered back as she began to slide her hand up and down the first inch or so of Starfire's cock.

"The color's not right. This guy isn't human unless he got the worst tan ever!"

"You're right." Beast girl answered, suddenly noticing the color as well, "This is a Tamaranian skin color."

"I didn't know there were any Tamaranian's on Earth besides Starfire."

"I didn't either but I guess since they can fly through space they must be able to come and go as they want."

Starfire closed her eyes as the pair of soft hands explored her stiff girlcock.

"Humans have many strange customs but I think I am beginning to enjoy this one." Starfire thought to herself as a little smile spread across her face.

"The fact that it's an alien cock doesn't change anything, does it?" Jinx asked Beast Girl, unable to stop touching her unknown guest.

"Not a chance. If anything, this just makes it better! I've never seen let alone suck off an alien!" Beast Girl replied.

"Good, because I'm already starting to like this show!" Jinx told Beast Girl, trying to make her comment sound more like a tease rather then the honest truth that it was.

"If you want to help, you can." Beast Girl joked before she stuck out her tongue and gently flicked it against Starfire's tip. Jinx didn't reply to Beast Girls joke, instead focusing her attention on her friend's actions.

As Beast Girl began to use her tongue for more then flicking she could begin to experience the taste of Tamaranian precum.

"It has a much stronger taste then I expected," Beast Girl whispered in between licks, "And it doesn't taste the same as humans."

Jinx was surprised to find herself becoming moist from Beast Girl's descriptions. She hadn't expected to find the show to be so engrossing. Before she realized it she already asked if she could have a taste.

Beast Girl was shocked by Jinx's request, though by no means angry. Asking for a taste clearly implied that her friend was enjoying herself and that meant that Jinx couldn't freak out at her for enjoying herself either. Besides, alien's were a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Beast Girl merely nodded and slid a bit to the side to allow Jinx to move in closer. With great trepidation Jinx moved into her new position and slowly leaned in to take a few gentle licks.

Until that moment Starfire had been unaware that there were two people in the next room but with the second, different tongue she realized she was being worked on by a team.

"We should install one of these ritual holes in the tower!" Starfire thought to herself, imagining how great it would be to have access to such a scenario whenever she desired.

"It doesn't taste as bad as I imagined." Jinx whispered to Beast Girl.

"Yeah, the tastes take a bit of getting used to but after a little while you actually begin to enjoy it." Beast Girl replied.

"So you're an expert on tastes, eh?" Jinx teased.

"Well, I wouldn't say expert." Beast Girl replied, blushing a deeper red then before.

"Don't be modest. Do you want to taste something new?" Jinx joked.

"I thought I already was." Beast Girl replied, leaning in and taking another lick, only this time allowing the entire head to slip into her mouth before pulling back off again.

"That's not what I meant." Jinx said with a wink as she slide a hand up her dress and inside her panties, collecting her dampness on two of her fingers before pulling her hand back out, "Why don't you see if you like this taste."

Jinx had no idea why she was being so bold. Normally she kept her sexual urges under complete control but something about being in the backroom with Beast Girl was driving her to do things she had never considered before.

"Besides, it's not like Beast Girl could tell on me." Jinx thought to herself.

Though Beast Girl had begun to grow quite used to the taste of male juices, she had yet to gain any real experience with a girl. Though Beast Girl was in firm control of the shapeshifter's body at that moment, Beast Boy was far from gone. Without saying a word Beast Girl wrapped her lips around Jinx's fingers, running her tongue along the pink haired witch's digits in the same style she used on her glory hole patrons.

"I could get used to that taste too!" Beast Girl teased once she finally pulled free from Jinx's hand, "But I can only use my mouth on one thing at a time so how about you help me out some more with our new alien friend and once he's done we can decide what to do next."


	7. Glornob

Though Jinx had initially intended on only watching Beast Girl perform on a stranger, she found herself in a scenario that had quickly escalated. Having acted on instinct she was suddenly sharing a position with her green friend, starring at, touching and tasting an alien member. She had even playfully tested the idea of trying something just between the girls and found that her friend had called her bluff.

Jinx wondered if she would regret what she was doing and preparing to do but she knew she wasn't going to back off. Having been stuck as just "one of the guys" for so long she couldn't wait to finally get a chance to actually try things out and discover herself; to not have to pretend to be an icy cold girl with no desires just to not upset the guys.

The girls took turns working Starfire's cock, one using her mouth taking in the powerful length of rigid sexuality sticking through the wall while the other used her lips and hands to kiss, taste, and rub the remaining length before voluntarily switching places. The two girls continued like this for several moments, Beast Girl beginning to become impressed as more time passed; usually the guys on the other side of the wall didn't last more then a minute or two but the Tamaranian, though leaking more and more of her glorious precum, still stood strong. If it weren't for the strong, passionate moans coming through the walls she might have almost thought the visitor on the men's side of the wall wasn't enjoying himself.

Beast Girl, while planting her wet lips along the underside of her "guest," giggled a bit as she noticed Jinx sliding her hand up under her dress, suddenly realizing what she was doing, slide out her hand before repeating the whole process again seconds later. Sliding her own hot fingers under her clothing, Beast Girl demonstrated far less hesitation as she ran her fingers along her wet sex. Jinx's eyes grew wide as she watched her friend tease herself before deciding that there was no longer any reason to restrain her attempts either.

"This is the most dirty, erotic thing I've ever even imagined!" Jinx cooed as she pulled her lips free long enough to speak, "I can completely understand now why you choose to do this!"

"I know! It sounds so terrible and degrading at first but once you actually do it you realize it can be so…" Beast Girl replied before being interrupted.

"So empowering… and pleasurable!" Jinx practically cheered, finishing Beast Girl's sentence for her.

"I know!"

Both girls continued to giggle joyfully as they returned their attentions to their shared cock. After a moment Beast Girl stopped all her activity suddenly and pulled back a few inches.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Jinx asked, abruptly pulling back as well, allowing a trail of shimmering precum to form connected Starfire's cock and her lips before it broke and feel to the ground upon speaking.

"If he's going to last this long, I just can't take it like this! I'm taking off my clothes to make it easier to… umm… you know. If that's okay with you?" Beast Girl explained, suddenly feeling a twinge of self conscious embarrassment as her explanation left her mouth.

"Okay, good idea." Jinx replied, deciding to support her friend. Without waiting both girls began to strip naked as quickly as they could.

Starfire, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head and her body pressed as firmly up against the wall as it possibly could, suddenly felt a strange drop off in activity from the other side of the wall. For the last ten minutes she had held back her orgasm as two wonderful people gave her waves and waves of pleasure but now suddenly it had stopped.

"If this is how this human ritual ends I am most unhappy with it! On my world this would be considered a very cruel trick." Starfire thought to herself, unaware of what was going on just on the other side of the wall.

Both girls, having stripped off their clothing in what could have been record time, suddenly shared a powerful sensation of timidness and embarrassment as each looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Though the two friends had shared in the act of fellatio and teased each other easily, it all seemed different being naked and exposed. What had been a wonderfully playful game was now intimidating as both girls were on display, wondering what the other thought and imagining the worst.

30 seconds passed as both girls tried to sneak glances at each other without the other noticing, not primarily to ogle the other's body but more to see if she could judge how the other was responding.

"Oh my god, this is fucking unfair!" Jinx thought to herself as she checked out her exquisite friend, "Beast Girl didn't even exist two months ago and she already gets to have bigger breasts then me! I mean, I could tell that she looked bigger in her outfit but I figured she was probably faking it or stuffing it or something! She probably thinks I look like a joke! Jinx the joke, hangs with the boys and has a chest like one too!"

"I knew she was super active but come on!" Beast Girl said to herself as she eyed the pale skinned beauty, "She has curves in all the right spots and perfectly skinny to boot! She makes me look like a pig! She's probably trying not to laugh at me right now so as to not hurt my feelings."

"Maybe this last part was a mistake." Jinx muttered, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, maybe it was." Beast Girl agreed, "And I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay; it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but it kind of is. I mean, I've had this body for a little while and I guess it just hadn't even occurred to me yet that I might have to do different maintenance on it then I would with my boy body. Maybe once I work out some more and watch what I eat I won't be so… unattractive."

At first Jinx simply nodded, just agreeing with Beast Girl out of politeness before realizing what she was saying.

"Wait, that's not what I meant when I said this was a mistake; I meant it was my fault for being so… umm… underdeveloped. You have nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, you are a total fox BG. I mean, this might sound creepy but I guess I think we already crossed that line when you sucked my juices off my finger… but you are just amazing! Don't be mad at me for saying this and I'll understand if you say no but seeing you like this makes me… sort of… want to see if maybe I like not just guys but girls too."

"You're not just trying to be nice are you? Do you really mean that about me being a fox?" Beast Girl asked hopefully.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Jinx replied.

"Oh wow, because when I saw you like this… I always knew you were cute but I just hadn't realized you were model hot. Seriously, if they allowed villains in beauty pageants you would win all of them! And if you want to try some stuff I'd totally be fine with that. In fact, I'd love the chance to … experiment with you."

Both girls grinned foolishly as they gazed at each other, their hearts racing as their minds absorbed the fact that rather then being disgusted the other was intrigued and attracted by their naked form. Both girls would likely have sat silently smiling and wondering what to do next for some time had their not been an audible, disgruntled groan from the other side of the wall.

"I almost forgot what we were doing!" Jinx said with a laugh as both she and Beast Girl looked back at the wall.

"Me too." Beast Girl nodded.

"Maybe we should finish what we started." Jinx said, preparing to move back into position.

"Wait a second first, hear me out." Beast Girl said, stopping Jinx before she could begin, "How about we give this guy a big surprise. Honestly, I've never had a guy last this long back here, be this big, or be this much fun."

"You want to invite him over to this side with us, don't you?" Jinx asked, preempting Beast Girls suggestion.

"Basically, yeah. What do you think?"

"I think you're one horny, kinky girl BG!" Jinx replied.

"I… umm, yeah. Yes I am but was that a yes or no to the idea?"

Rather then replying Jinx slid down the mat until she was right up against the wall.

"Hey you, on the other side of this wall, why don't you come over to this side so we can finish you off in person." Jinx shouted.

Both girls began to giggle again, wondering whether their alien playmate would take up their invite and how surprised he would be when he walked in on two naked girls.

Starfire, unfamiliar with the rules of her current scenario wondered if what the somewhat familiar voice suggested was standard practice and she was simply to have known to do so when the two had stopped working on her or if this was something abnormal. Regardless, she feared that if she refused their request that the girls simply wouldn't finish what they had started and then she would have to finish herself off.

"That sounds far less enjoyable." Starfire thought to herself as she pulled slowly away from the wall until her full length finally came free, "Hopefully there is no one in the hallway right now as there is no way I will be able to hide my glornob beneath my skirt."

Walking quickly over to the door, Starfire opened it slowly so as to peak out into the hall without allowing anyone to see in. Giving out a sigh of a relief, Starfire saw no one outside and rushed out into the hall and over the few feet to the neighboring door. Giving it three swift knocks, Starfire quickly turned her head back and forth nervously to ensure no one was still coming as she waited for an answer.

"He's actually coming!" Jinx squeaked, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I'll let him in." Beast Girl chirped in response as she opened the door and immediately stepped backwards to allow their guest inside.

As soon as the door was open Starfire made haste inside, not wanting to break the human custom of modesty (which she was becoming more and more unsure if it even applied in this strange place.)

"Starfire!" Beast Girl shouted, her eyes growing wide as her team mate walked into the room and almost feel over as she noticed the large, wet, and still very stiff cock shooting out from under her skirt.

"Holy cow! Starfire, do you have a dick?" Jinx asked astonished, knowing full well what she was seeing but finding herself unable to believe it, "It was you we we're giving head to?"

"Ah, friend Jinx, I was hoping to find you tonight and I am filled with joy to find it was you and you're friend who seemed so enamored with my glornob or my girl cock as I am told it is called here on Earth. Would you please introduce your friend to me now-friend Jinx; Beast Boy never told me there were any other of his kind on this planet." Starfire stated, trying not to let show her surprise in finding Jinx and her friend naked.

"I wonder if I was supposed to strip completely as well?" Starfire asked herself, "The instruction for this glory hole ritual should have been more precious."

"It's me Star, I am Beast Boy…" Beast Girl answered.

"Yeah, but you should probably call him Beast **Girl **for now otherwise it feels weird. So seriously, you have a cock? That's not some novelty store joke or something?" Jinx asked, starring in disbelief.

"Beast… Girl?" Starfire asked to neither girl in particular.

All three girls stared at each in shock, unsure what to make of what was happening.


	8. Beast Girl's supply

"I am most pleased to find out this amazing news!" Starfire said as her confused face turned into a smile before rushing towards Beast Girl. Throwing her arms around her green friend, Starfire embraced Beast Girl in bear hug that ended up pushing up and squishing her strong cock between their two bellies.

Beast Girl said nothing at first as Starfire embraced her, instead feeling a bit overwhelmed by the wet heat pressed up against her and the wonderful feeling of their two soft bodies wrapped together.

"You seem surprisingly okay with this Starfire." Jinx commented, not really sure what was really going on anymore. Her urges were still sky high despite finding out that their male companion was actually Starfire but she knew things were suddenly more complicated. Jinx was unsure how having the two teammates be aware of what was going on would affect things.

"Oh yes, this is actually most welcome news." Starfire explained as she released Beast Girl from their long hug, the wet, sticky outline from her member glistening on both girls skin, "I have only recently discovered that human girls tend to not have the exact same anatomy as myself and though I have seen pictures and diagrams I have been hoping to find one to see in person. As most humans I've met seem very modest it seemed I would need to find one with whom I have a strong, personal connection. I am very pleased to discover that Beast Boy is now Beast Girl! Though I must admit I am a bit confused; I was under the impression that you could only transform into male creatures."

"Yeah, that's kind of complicated actually." Beast Girl answered, her cheeks blushing as she averted her gaze, "Until recently I was only able to transform into boy creatures but I discovered that I somehow become a girl if I try to transform with cum in my belly."

"So, you somehow got seed in your belly and now you are Beast Girl? How have you been hiding this fact? You did not appear feminine when I saw you this morning." Starfire questioned her friend.

"Yeah, it's because I wasn't Beast Girl then. I can only be Beast Girl for a limited amount of time, depending on how much cum I've swallowed." Beast Girl explained, feeling dirty having to explain such a thing to a girl she had always known as sweet and innocent.

"I see, that would explain it then I guess." Starfire said with a little nod.

"Yeah, that's actually why we're back here, right BG?" Jinx asked.

"Oh?" Starfire asked, looking first at Jinx and then back at Beast Girl, "What do you mean?"

"You see, I need a good supply so I can stay Beast Girl for the night and I tend to only have a small amount of my own saved up before I go out so… I… well… I sometimes use this glory hole to get a fresh dose. Normally it's just me back here but Jinx decided to come watch tonight and then you showed up and well…"

"I see, so if we are to spend time together tonight you need to swallow my seed?" Starfire announced, "Well then I would be most pleased to allow you to continue using your mouth to pleasure me. I was fairly close when you two stopped but if that is not enough I have discovered that I am capable of performing several times given proper conditions."

"Are you serious?" Jinx blurted out, her eyes large with surprise upon hearing Starfire's statement.

"Oh yes, I am telling the truth." Starfire said matter of factly, "My times with Robin and Raven have taught me that though it can be difficult I can rise to the occasion up to three times if I truly need to."

"Wow, I was never able to do **that** as a boy." Beast Girl muttered.

"So wait, Robin and Raven both know about your… special features?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Oh yes, though I fear that I may have been what you call a blabber mouth. I doubt I was supposed to tell anyone about that. "Starfire replied, "Now, I believe we should probably continue what we started earlier while I am still fully primed."

"Why don't you come over and sit on the pad." Beast Girl suggested, pointing towards the kneeling pad in front of the hole.

Happily complying, Starfire floated over to the pad and sat down, placing her back against the wall and leaving her legs apart. Her shimmering girlcock stood proudly up into the air, waiting for attention. Beast Girl did not leave Starfire waiting long, quickly following her to the mat and kneeling down between her friend's legs. Beast Girl closed her eyes as she leaned in towards her treat, feeling a twinge of stage fright performing with her partner actually able to see her. Swallowing her fear, Beast Girl easily took in her friend's cock, bobbing her head deeper sooner then before as she could still taste her earlier work in her mouth. Starfire moaned happily, not restraining her noises as much now as she had in the other room, no longer afraid of being rude or breaking any unwritten rule.

Beginning to feel left out, Jinx quietly made her way up next to Starfire and Beast Girl and kneeled down on Starfire's side. Starfire's moans grew even louder as she felt Jinx's soft hands wrap around her base and work up and down the area that Beast Girl didn't take into her mouth.

Feeling she no longer had any reason to hold back and in fact actually motivated to orgasm, it was only a moment before Starfire felt the buildup inside of her reach its breaking point.

"I'm coming!" Starfire forced out as she shut her eyes tightly. Within a second Beast Girl felt the first blast of hot, thick cum shoot into her mouth followed quickly be a second and third blast. Beast Girl was shocked by Starfire's orgasm; her cum had a stronger, sweeter taste then any she had tasted before and there was a lot more of it then she was used to. Beast Girl had gotten in the habit of holding her partner's cum in her mouth until he was completely finished but with Starfire she found that not only did her mouth get full but some cum leaked out of her mouth and onto her face.

As the final wave had at last subsided, Starfire let out a long sigh filled with relief and contentment. At the same time, Beast Girl pulled her head back off of her friend's cock and allowed it swing back into place before swallowing the warm load in her mouth. Still feeling kinky and curious, Jinx took a good hold on Starfire's still somewhat rigid cock and began to bob up and down on it, cleaning up the spent cum that covered Starfire's head and shaft.

As Beast Girl swallowed her reward with a big gulp, she felt a strange and powerful feeling pass through her body, almost like a static shock.

"Are you alright friend Beast Girl?" Starfire asked, noticing her friends body twitch oddly.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Kind of full though." Beast Girl joked, causing Starfire to chuckle a little.

Jinx watched with interest as Starfire began to grow soft (at least momentarily) before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"I have a question you can answer about something you said earlier, if you don't mind." Jinx asked, trying to sound as polite as possible as she hoped to remain on good terms, at least long enough to ensure more fun.

"I'll try to answer as best I can." Starfire said with more then a hint of happiness in her voice, "By the way, does this mean we are friends now?"

"Yeah, I pretty sure I can't be enemies with a girl after I've sucked her dick.." Jinx answered playfully, "But I need to know something because the more I think about it the more it seems like you lied to us earlier."

"I do not believe I lied." Starfire said confidently.

"Well, you said you were hoping to finally get a chance to see a normal Earth girl but you then implied having been intimate with both Robin and Raven."

"Yes, I did say both of those things."

"I understand that Robin is a boy but I'm pretty sure Raven is an Earth girl. I mean, she's not 100% from Earth but she's still a normal Earth girl." Jinx explained.

"Oh, I see why you believed I lied now; Raven is not what I am referring to as an Earth Girl. Though hers is smaller then mine she has a girlcock as well so you and Beast Girl are the first regular girls that I've met." Starfire explained.

Both Jinx and Beast Girl were stunned once again.

"Wait, seriously? Raven has a cock too?" Beast Girl asked with great surprise.

"Oh my, I think I have become the blabber mouth again." Starfire said sheepishly.


	9. Not a girls dream location

"Alright, well, I don't want to be the one to ruin things but I think we could use a change of scenery." Jinx announced, "This place was great for a little partying and a little anonymous sucking but I don't think its any girls dream to lose her virginity in a sleazy backroom of some club."

"We could probably sneak you into the tower without anyone really noticing." Beast Girl suggested, realizing that she too felt the experience would be better elsewhere, "And I think you might be right, if we want to have more fun we can do better then this place."

"It is agreed then!" Starfire chirped happily as she tucked her soft girlcock under her skirt and put on her panties, "Once you girls are ready we shall leave. If we get separated we can meet up at my room inside the tower. It should provide superb comfort for our joyous couplings!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As she had originally left through her bedroom window, Beast Girl approached the tower in the form of a small green bird and headed straight for her window, allowing the other two to land on the rooftop.

"Wow, I've never flown like that before." Jinx said as Starfire slowly set her down onto her feet, "It's quite a ride."

"Shhh," Starfire whispered, "we must be quite until we reach my room if we do not wish to awaken the others or set off any alarms."

The whirl of a plasma cannon charging up ended any need for silence and made both girls eyes grow wide.

"Too late for that, I'm already awake." Cyborg said smugly, aiming his hand cannon in Jinx's direction but refrained from firing.

"Oh, friend Cyborg, please do not shoot! Jinx is here as my guest, not as an intruder." Starfire quickly shouted.

"Are you sure? Cause if you're only saying that because she's holding you hostage or something all you need to do is blink twice and…."

"No, no! We are on friendly terms now." Starfire replied, taking great pains to ensure she didn't blink until Cyborg lowered his arm and powered down his cannon.

"Alright, well you can't blame a guy for being careful. The last time she was here we weren't exactly on good terms." Cyborg explained, "I didn't want to get caught off guard because I know first hand how her magic can mess up my circuits."

Jinx simply stood silently for a moment as Starfire talked Cyborg down. Despite the fact that he had lied and disguised himself as a student during her time at the Hive Academy she still felt twinges of heart ache whenever she saw Cyborg. He had been the first guy she had fallen for and was still saddened that he had chosen to remain a hero rather then side with her.

"Well, welcome Titan's Tower I guess. Starfire can show you around. Robin and Raven are both in their rooms and I think Beast Boy is still out where ever he went."

Jinx held back her laughter when Cyborg mentioned Beast Boy, not wanting to spoil her friend's fun by laughing and then having to explain what was so funny.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" Jinx asked Cyborg, "It doesn't look like you're working on anything."

"Sometimes I just like to come up to the roof and think about things. It's very quiet up here at night and most people don't use the upper entrance so I'm not usually disturbed." Cyborg explained.

"We won't disturb you any longer my friend." Starfire said softly as she took hold of Jinx's hand, "Let us go inside now."

"If neither of you mind, I might want to stay out here for a while. Things have been kind of crazy lately and I could use some peace and quiet to clear my head." Jinx asked.

"Oh, are you sure? Because I was under the impression that we were going to go to my room and…" Starfire began before cutting herself off.

"Well, maybe later ok?" Jinx said, trying to give Starfire a hint, "I'm sure you'll find something or someone to occupy your time until later."

"Oh, I guess that is true." Starfire said with a nod, realizing that Jinx was referring to Beast Girl though still not 100% sure why Jinx wanted to remain behind.

"It's okay Star, if she wants to stay out here I'm cool with that." Cyborg told his friend.

"Oh, well… Alright then if you two are both certain." Starfire said before heading to the door.

'Well, I was sort of looking forward to sharing this experience with both of them but as long as Beast B… Girl doesn't change her mind I will still get to experience human intimacy with an Earth girl.' Starfire thought to herself.


	10. A little fun

"Where have you been?" Beast Girl asked, waiting for her friend impatiently at her bedroom door, "Hey, where's Jinx? Didn't she come with you?"

"We ran into Cyborg up on the roof. It took a few moments to assure him that Jinx was not here to attack us." Starfire explained.

"So where is she?"

"She decided she needed time to think and wished to remain on the roof."

"Um, okay…" Beast Girl said, a confused look on her face.

"That is not a problem, is it?" Starfire asked as she unlocked her door and stepped inside.

"No it's okay, just a bit of a surprise." Beast Girl explained, "I was really under the impression that she was super excited about coming here with us."

"I'm sure she will join us later." Starfire assured Beast Girl, waiting a few seconds for BG to enter her room before continuing when she didn't, "You still wish to come in, don't you?"

Beast Girl had never considered the idea that a girl might suffer from a case of performance anxiety, having believed up until that night that such a thing was something only boys dealt with. Now that Jinx was no longer joining them, Beast Girl would have to satisfy Starfire on her own and she was concerned that she couldn't.

'I don't want to be a virgin forever though.' Beast Girl thought to herself, 'And if things don't go right there are probably worse people to fail with then Starfire. She is pretty understanding about things. Plus, she said she's never been with a girl before so she doesn't have anything to compare me to if I bomb.'

"Yeah, thanks." Beast Girl said, her voice jumping a bit as she spoke while walking into Starfire's room. As the door slid closed, Beast Girl thought about how few times she had actually been in Starfire's room.

Starfire's room was very soft and feminine, filled with pinks and purples and calm pastels. Though filled with knickknacks and little personal treasures, nothing seemed overbearing or out of place. As she skimmed her eyes around the room, Beast Girl began to get a few ideas for redecorating his own quarters.

Floating effortlessly over to her bed, Starfire sat down and reclined back against a big pile of pillows set on the head of her bed.

"I've found that kissing helps people relax when they are feeling anxious or preoccupied." Starfire said with a little smile, "Perhaps you should come join me on the bed and we can relax together."

"Yeah, sure. Good idea." Beast Girl said meekly, walking rather quickly over to and then sitting down on the edge of Starfire's bed.

Without waiting, Starfire sat up, wrapped an arm around her friend and placed a long, slow kiss on her lips, only stopping when she needed to breathe.

"Do you feel more relaxed?" Starfire asked.

"Yes actually." Beast Girl replied, having felt her body relax as Starfire had taken the initiative.

"Good." She replied before locking lips with Beast Girl again, this time using a bit more energy and not stopping to ask for input afterwards.

Having gained some experience since her first encounter with Robin and Raven, Starfire was beginning to know how to behave instinctively. After several moments of kissing and caressing Beast Girl and allowing Beast Girl to become comfortable enough to kiss back and express her enjoyment, Starfire began to work on removing Beast Girls clothes. Having already seen Beast Girl naked in the back room of the club, Starfire wasn't expecting any major surprises though as she removed her team mates top she realized that she hadn't actually been this close before.

Beast Girl blushed as Starfire lowered her head and placed soft little kisses on her friend's bosom. Starfire liked how sensitive Beast Girl's breasts were, her body registering a reaction from every single kiss and she could feel Beast Girl shutter as she licked little circles around her nipples. Starfire felt like she could spend all night simply teasing Beast Girl like this and she hoped that she would get many more chances to play with them in the future but she knew that both of them expected more from their encounter.

Pulling away from Beast Girl for a moment, Starfire sat up and removed her top, flinging both it and her bra aimlessly across the room in the direction of her closet. Starfire loved the look on Beast Girl's face as she removed her top, allowing her long red hair to fling up in the air and then flop back down over her shoulder's and partially obscuring her breasts.

"I guess I've always known but seeing them like this, I never really understood how big your breasts were until I could compare them to my own." Beast Girl told her friend teasingly.

"Yes, mine are bigger then yours, Raven's, and Jinx's and I have learned that many humans prefer them bigger but I am learning that they are fun regardless of size." Starfire explained, "Each pair is unique and has its own joys. Yours may not be as big as mine but they are very perky and very sensitive and they look very good on you. Besides, yours may still get bigger over time. In the mean time, if you are concerned amount your appearance you can wear something that shows off your body better."

"Yeah, I don't really have much of a wardrobe when it comes to girl clothes though."

"Well, perhaps if you wish to be Beast Girl again tomorrow we can have what you call a 'girls day.' We can go to the mall of shopping and I can help you pick out some new outfits and accessories and perhaps practice the painting of nails. You may require help with such skills as I have found that nail painting is not as easy a task as it sounds."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I'll see what I can do about it."

"Excellent! It is a date then!" Starfire chirped happily, enjoying the prospect of being able to have girl time, something that Raven rarely agreed to.

Beast Girl giggled a bit, causing Starfire to return to reality.

"What amuses you?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Your skirt." Beast Girl said, pointing at it, "It looks like its stretched to its limit."

Looking down, Starfire noticed how hard she was getting and how poorly her remaining clothing hid her arousal.

"Yes, until I learned about Earth girls I had always wondered why their clothing did not allow for more room to accommodate an erection." Starfire mused as she slid off her skirt and panties, "I guess I could wear more clothing designed for boys but I really much prefer the look and feel of these."

Freed from their entrapment, Starfire's cock bounced quickly into place and proudly presented itself for both girl to see.

Beast Girl looked silently at Starfire's cock, experiencing both longing and nervousness as Starfire reached down and stroked herself several times, bringing herself to full size.

"That's really big." Beast Girl said nervously, unable to pull her eyes away from Starfire's girl cock.

"Yes, I have been told that and seen so first hand." Starfire said happily, not picking up right away on Beast Girls fear, "I have been told that much like breasts, most people prefer these to be large as well."

"Yeah, I'll admit that they do look better when their bigger." Beast Girl admitted.

"Are you alright? You sound strange." Starfire asked.

"I'm nervous I guess. I mean, this is my first time and though I want it so bad I'm kind of scared. I mean… you'll be gentle, won't you?"

"Of course, I understand." Starfire said as she placed a hand on Beast Girl's shoulder, "I'll be gentle with you. I would never wish to harm you my friend."

"Good." Beast Girl said meekly as she stood up and slowly slid out of her pants, exposing her hairless pussy before get back onto the bed.


	11. Like a thousand feathers

"Why don't you just relax and let me do all the work." Starfire suggested, "I'll go nice and slow since this is my first time too."

Beast Girl just nodded with an anxious little smile.

"Now lean back," Starfire suggested, "Since you and Jinx were so kind as to use your mouths on me I feel I should return the favor."

"Ok." Beast Girl said meekly.

Lying down next to her friend, Starfire slowly positioned her head between Beast Girl's green thighs and observed in close detail her first pussy.

'It is rather strange looking, though I will admit that I do feel a bit of attraction to it. It looks a lot smaller and tighter then ones I saw in Cyborg's magazines but basically the same.' Starfire thought to herself as she took her index finger to cautiously explore her friend's snatch, noticing how Beast Girl reacted even to her gentlest touch, 'She is very sensitive down here as well.'

As Starfire's finger slid up along Beast Girl's lips and crossed over her clit, Beast Girl's body jolted and for a second she grasped Starfire's bed sheet tightly in both hands.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Starfire asked.

"No, it didn't hurt but I definitely felt it." Beast Girl said as she caught her breath, "I've touched it before myself but it's really different when it's someone else touching it."

"Yes, it's the same with my Glornob."

"I'd imagine so."

"Imagine? Has no one but yourself ever touched your glor… penis?" Starfire asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, well…." Beast Girl admitted bashfully, "It's not always very easy to find someone interested in doing that, especially if you're not hot like Robin or buff like Cyborg."

"Surely you must have had the chance with someone though? I mean, if not with someone you have feelings for then you at least have used one of your species' ritual Glory Holes?"

"Well, until recently I didn't even know such a thing existed and even if I did it wouldn't have mattered. As Beast Girl they'll let me into the club no problem but as Beast Boy I wouldn't have made it passed the bouncer."

"So, females receive special treatment at such places?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't you notice the line when you came into the club? Didn't you think it was weird that you didn't have to wait in line?"

"I did at the time think it was odd but I hadn't realized that was what was happening."

"Yeah, well that's what's going on."

"Well, that is simply unacceptable."

"Yeah, but there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Perhaps I can not assist the people who wait in line but I can assist you! When you become Beast Boy again I will pleasure you!" Starfire said proudly.

"Oh, ok." Beast Girl replied, sensing that Starfire wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Now, relax again and I will continue what we started." Starfire commanded. Again, Beast Girl simply nodded as she lay back down.

'Now, to do as I promised.' Starfire thought as she leaned in closer, stuck out her tongue and traced it around the outside of her lips.

Starfire was quickly learning her friend's body, finding Beast Girl's reactions an easy gauge of what felt good and what felt better. As she worked, dodging her tongue around Beast Girl's lips, Starfire could taste a strange fluid building up on her tongue. It was different then the taste she was used to though not entirely unpleasant; in fact, it was a far less harsh taste then Robin's, Raven's or her own. The more Starfire worked, the wetter Beast Girl became and the more she moaned and squirmed. As she gently worked Beast Girl's clit, licking it like it was an ice cream cone, her moans became deeper and longer until they suddenly lurched into a much higher pitch accompanied by a sudden burst of wetness.

"Oh wow," Beast Girl whispered as her body finally began to relax again, "I think I just came."

"Was it as good as it looked?" Starfire asked as she lapped up an extra taste before pulling her face back.

"It was nothing like I felt before. It was different then as a guy. I don't even know if I can explain it." Beast Girl said, overcome by the experience, "It was like a thousand feathers tickling me at once, but it wasn't like a tickle feeling at all."

"You are correct, that doesn't make much sense. I wonder how the feeling will compare to the feeling you'll experience when I give you a male orgasm later." Starfire wondered out loud, "I would be very interested in knowing as I do not know of anyone else who can truly give such a comparison."

"About that Starfire…" Beast Girl began and then stopped to contemplate what to say next.

"Yes, I know it may seem strange to be planning a future encounter when we haven't yet finished this one but…"

"That's just it; I don't think they'll be a future encounter."

"Why not? Did I offended you some how because if I did I truly apologize. I am not completely familiar with all the human customs surrounding sex but I was hoping…"

"No Starfire, it's not that. I'm not offended just kind of overwhelmed. I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure but when you mentioned it twice now it kind of slipped out."

"What is wrong?"

"Well, I'm totally open for having future encounters with you Star but I'm not sure if you sucking my cock is going to happen."

"Why not? I believe we would both enjoy it." Starfire said, trying to convince her friend.

"I don't think I'm going to have one." Beast Girl said awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"Well, remember how I explained that to transform into a girl and to stay one I needed to swallow male cum?"

"Yes, you said that earlier today; I do not fully understand how that works but I do clearly recall you saying it."

"Well, every time I've done it I can just sort of feel what's going on inside of me. I start out with a sense of fullness and the feeling slips away second by second until it's gone. It's like I have an egg timer inside my brain letting me know how much girl time I have left. At first when we were giving you head everything felt normal but once I actually swallowed your load things felt really different. I didn't feel a sense of fullness wash over me, it felt more like a giant case of static shock. And then there wasn't anything; no fullness, no hunger, nothing."

"Perhaps my seed is simply extra strong." Starfire suggested.

"At first I thought maybe I was just really full since it did taste really strong but as I flew here nothing changed. I haven't felt any decay at all and even if your cum is double strength I should be feeling like time is running out by now. If anything though, I feel more girlish then when we started."

"I do not always fully understand the things you humans say, what with all the expressions and double meanings that take time to learn so perhaps I am mistaken but are you trying to say that you believe…."

"I think something about your alien juices may have made me Beast Girl permanently."

"I am sorry, I did not know that would happen. If I had known I surely would not have…"

"It's okay Star, I'm not mad at you." Beast Girl said calmly while she leaned in and gave her friend a comforting hug, once again feeling Starfire's powerful erection being pressed up against her stomach.

"You are not mad that you can no longer be Beast Boy?"

"It sounds weird but ever since the first time I changed it has been harder and harder not to want to change again and stay that way longer. I mean I'm still me, just a happier me. It sounds weird but if anything I feel like maybe I should thank you for this."

"You are most welcome my new girlfriend!" Starfire shouted with joy as she hugged Beast Girl with great enthusiasm, "Now we will most definitely have to go shopping tomorrow! We will have to shop until we fall!"

"I think the phrase is shop til you drop but we'll worry about that tomorrow." Beast Girl replied, "We're not done here yet and it sure feels like you're primed and ready!"


	12. First time

For Starfire, this moment was exciting but for Beast Girl it was exhilarating. Accidentally changing in his room, intentionally changing in his room, dressing, going out in public, making friends, giving head in private; each action pushed her boundaries further and further away from his old mindset and towards her femininity but this moment would exceed them all. Losing her virginity like this, being fucked in a way that only a girl could was like a mental badge of honor. Once it was over she would see herself as a young woman.

"You will tell me if I hurt you, yes?" Starfire asked as she laid Beast Girl on her back and positioned herself over her friend's hips.

"I'm sure you'll know." Beast Girl said soft, staring down along her body to watch as Starfire took hold of herself and aligned her girlcock right up against Beast Girl's opening. After a few seconds of hesitation Starfire push against her friend's lips, allowing herself to enjoy the warm wetness as the tip of her cock began to move in. Beast Girl was amazed by the feeling, knowing for the first time that though Starfire was barely inside her it felt a thousand times bigger then it looked.

"You are very snug," Starfire said softly, "I enjoy it but I am surprised as the girls in the pictures and movies did not appear to be so tight."

"Girls in porno aren't virgins." Beast Girl replied.

"But some of them say they are." Starfire said as slid a little deeper before stopping as she felt something in her way.

"The stories in those movies are make believe Star," Beast Girl replied in short breaths, feeling Starfire tap slowly against her body.

"You are far too tight now my friend, I can not push any deeper."

"It's not tightness, "Beast girl said meekly, "You're going to need to push through it since it's my first time."

"Are you sure? I do not wish to hurt you and if I push..."

"I don't have a choice; it has to be done if I want to have sex."

"But…"

"Don't worry, you have my permission."

"Ok…" Starfire nodded as she slowly began to push.

"Please Star," Beast Girl begged as she felt her friends gentle push, "Give one good push and get it over with. I don't think I can stand it if you drag it out."

Starfire didn't say anything but rather did as her friend asked, using her powerful hips to give a strong thrust. Starfire pulled back as she saw her friend tense up and bite her lip, clearly trying to hide the pain.

"I am sorry Beast Girl! I did not wish to hurt you!" Starfire repeated several times over the next moment as Beast Girl lay silent, the pained expression slowly leaving her face.

"It's okay Star, I'll be all right." Beast Girl finally replied, "Go slow though."

Starfire was surprised her friend wanted to continue but with her desires still burning strong inside of her she was glad to continue. Slowly Starfire began to push again, in and out as with each push she can feel her girlcock sliding a bit deeper inside Beast Girl's warm pussy. With each push Starfire could also begin to see Beast Girl's mood slowly improving, relieving her feelings of guilt over hurting her friend.

"This feels wonderful!" Starfire cooed as she rocked in and out, enjoying the dirty, slippery little noise the two made as Starfire's girlcock slushed in their shared juices.

"You feel so… amazingly huge!" Beast Girl purred between lustful groans and pants, overcome by the overwhelming sensation of being filled.

It wasn't long before the two girls felt as if their bodies were merging together, Starfire sliding in and out of Beast Girl like a hand in a glove. After a moment even their breasts seemed to bounce and jingle with the same rhythm, both pairs even occasionally brushing against each other when Starfire leaned in deep.

"I feel so weird… and hot!" Beast Girl moaned as she closed her eyes, not wanting to lose the wonderful sight of Starfire's heaving bosom brushing up against her but no longer able to handle it, "I think I'm going to cum again soon!"

"Wonderful… oh my!" Starfire moaned as she began to feel Beast Girl's sex tightening up again, feeling as those her friend's body was almost trying to milk her, "Me too!"

A pair of high pitch moans filled the room as both girls felt their orgasms wash over them, Starfire buried deep inside her friend as their bodies merged together, her girlcock emptying completely inside of Beast Girl.

As her orgasm passed, Starfire dropped down gently on top of Beast Girl, each girl feeling the heat emanating from the others body. As the two began to catch their breath, Starfire could feel herself begin to soften while still inside her friend's pussy. Beast Girl was surprised how strangely empty she felt as Starfire softened and then finally popped free.

"That was amazing Starfire!" Beast Girl said softly and between pants.

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it as well!"


	13. Up on the roof top

Once Starfire had made her way into the tower, Jinx found a comfortable spot to sit near Cyborg but not too close as to appear as if that was her goal. Neither spoke for over twenty minutes, much to Jinx's surprise.

"So…" Jinx said softly, hoping to prompt some sort of response from Cyborg.

"If you have something you want to say or ask, you can just ask it." Cyborg replied matter of factly.

"Alright, I will then." Jinx replied, "I know you weren't really a student at Brother Blood's academy but you could have been. Do you ever regret not deciding to stick with villainy?"

"If you're asking whether or not I regret not turning on my friends and everything I believe in the answer is no." Cyborg replied, knowing that his answer was not entirely truthful.

"I know that but I guess that's not really what I meant."

"Alright, what did you mean?"

"I guess what I meant is there any part of your time at the academy that you miss?"

"What would I possibly miss about that place?" Cyborg said coldly.

Jinx was quiet for a moment as she began to regret not going inside with Starfire; what she had hoped to hear Cyborg say seemed less likely every second and knowing the truth was ruining her fantasy.

"Me?" Jinx asked meekly, hoping the darkness of the night would hide the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes.

"You were a good friend to me while I was there but that person wasn't me."

"Some of that person must have been you? The determination sure seemed like you."

"I guess that's true."

"And the general kindness seemed like you."

"I guess, yeah."

"The competitiveness sure seemed like you."

"Yeah." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"What about your attraction to me? That sure seemed real." Jinx asked, gambling that what she had hoped she had seen in Cyborg had actually been there.

"You were pretty hot and…." Cyborg said in agreement before realizing what he had said, "I mean, in a… What I mean by that is ah…."

"No, please, don't take it back." Jinx cried as she slid over to be right next to Cyborg, "I was kind of hoping that you felt that way."

"Oh, really?" Cyborg replied meekly, still a little hesitant to say much after his previous answer.

"Yeah, I mean the rest of the guys there were dorks and losers but I really liked you." Jinx said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Thanks, I think."

"No, I mean I _really liked you_!" Jinx said slowly as she found one of Cyborg's hands placed it in hers.

"Really?" Cyborg asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Jinx replied, feeling her smile widen despite her best efforts, "And I think I still do."

"Really?" Cyborg asked again, finding what was going on a bit hard to accept at face value, "This isn't some kind of weird joke, is it? Cause if it is its not funny!"

"No, I'm not joking." Jinx said, her smile diminishing slightly after the moment of silence that followed, "Do you like me?"

"I guess, yeah." Cyborg replied before quickly changing his answer, "I mean, of course I do."

The pair was silent for several awkward moments as they smiled at each other, not really sure what to do next. Deciding she had already taken the lead so far, Jinx finally broke the silence.

"There is no way to say this without sounding like a total slut but I've had a pretty strange night tonight that was originally going to be capped off by a threesome." Jinx said bluntly, not stopping to breath until her whole thought was complete, "That's obviously not going to happen now because I decided I'd rather stay up here with you but I'm still pretty horny so maybe since we both like each other perhaps you and I could get naked and have some fun."

Cyborg said nothing at first as his hybrid brain began to spin out of control as it tried to wrap itself around Jinx's statement.

'She must be joking. I was right, this is some kind of messed up game and I bet everyone is secretly watching; No, they wouldn't do that but she might. I don't know though, Starfire brought her here and it would be weird if she was in on it but if Star isn't in on it then was she is on the threesome Jinx mentioned? Or is that just a lie too? Who would it be with if it was true? I don't think Jinx and Robin like each other at all and that would be who I think Starfire would pick. It's not me obviously so then the only remaining choice would be Beast Boy but I doubt Star would be interested in that. Well, Technically it could be with Raven I guess but I'm pretty sure she's into guys. So since none of those options makes any sense the threesome must be a lie… or maybe it was not a lie but just a joke. If it's just a joke then she could be telling the truth about wanting sex but it just seems like something a girl would bring up more delicately. Then again, Jinx has always been a kind of wild and unrestrained girl so maybe she might be liberated enough to just come right out and say what she wants. But if that was the case, wouldn't she have said something earlier? Maybe she did and I just didn't realize it so now she's being blunt about it.' Cyborg parsed in his mind.

"Are you ok?" Jinx asked, "I didn't think it was that hard of a question. I mean, if you don't think I'm good enough for you then you can just say so, I can take it."

"Ah, sure, I'm down with having some naked fun." Cyborg finally said, surprising himself with his own words.

"Perfect!" Jinx said with a smile.

'Why did he hesitate so long? I mean, it's not like I asked him to go out with me I just offered sex! Even if he thinks I'm not good enough for him that shouldn't be a big deal. Of course, either way I should do everything I can to be as good as possible; I may not be as hot as Starfire or Beast Girl but that won't matter at all if I can rock his world!' Jinx thought to herself.

'Now, let's start with something I've got some practice with.' Jinx decided as she examined Cyborg and deduced how his cybernetic clothing (if it could be called that) worked. She was surprised when she opened up Cyborg's pants and watched as his cock sprung free; it appeared to be largely organic with only hints of possible hidden circuitry though Jinx was more surprised by its size, 'Is it some sort of requirement that these people have to have titanic cocks to join the Titans?'

Not wanting to look intimidated, Jinx paused only a second to admire Cyborg's massive member before leaning in and taking it into her mouth. Jinx was pleased to hear Cyborg let out a surprised but pleased moan as she took in the tip of his cock. Slowly working her head up and down, Jinx worked to take more and more of Cyborg into her using some of the techniques she and Beast Girl had used on Starfire earlier.

"Oh god that feels so good!" Cyborg moaned happily, not even trying to direct or interfere with Jinx.

After working Cyborg's cock over in her mouth until it felt wet and slippery on her tongue, Jinx slowly pulled herself back until the tip of Cyborg's member slid out of her mouth with a wet popping noise.

"I think it's time for you to do a little bit of the work, handsome." Jinx teased as she stepped back and did her best to perform an erotic strip tease, though finding her excitement about that moment was driving her to peel her clothes off faster then she would have liked.

Fully exposed, Jinx tried not to look Cyborg in the eyes for fear that he would see the fear inside of her.

"Wow, you are smoking hot!" Cyborg announced loudly, forcing Jinx's gaze to instantly move instinctively to his.

"You think so?" Jinx asked, trying to ask with a note of confidence.

"Seriously, you're even hotter then I imagined."

"Does that mean you've imagined me naked before?" Jinx asked playfully, hoping to pass some of her awkward feelings onto Cyborg.

"I don't know… which ever answer sounds good and doesn't make me sound like a pervert." Cyborg answered, deflecting the truth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jinx said as she returned to Cyborg's side.

Jinx moaned when she felt Cyborg's cold, strong hands reach up and caress her pale breasts. Seconds earlier she wondered if Cyborg would ever show any initiative of his own but that thought was wiped completely from her mind with his first touch.

"For such a hard girl, your breasts feel so soft; like little clouds." Cyborg said softly before leaning in and locking his lips around Jinx's, letting her moan into his mouth. Within seconds Cyborg could feel Jinx's hand running haphazardly along his leg, at first to simply caress his thigh before later moving in a blind attempt to find his manhood.

After a long, deep kiss Cyborg drew back to allow both of them a chance to catch their breath.

"You really have something on your mind, don't you?" Cyborg asked jokingly as he felt Jinx's fingers moving closer to his cock.

"What can I say; I told you I was horny." Jinx joked, "Besides, I like what I see."

"Well then," Cyborg replied as he wrapped his arms around her and guided her into a more reclined position, "I can let you have it if you want it so badly."

Jinx allowed Cyborg to reposition her, her heart beating even faster now then it was when she first suggested getting naked. When Cyborg mentioned letting her have it she merely gave a meek head shake in reply, her nerves preventing anything more elaborate. For a few seconds Jinx closed her eyes to soak in the moment as Cyborg moved on top of her. Her eyes flashed open when she felt the sudden warm dampness of the tip of Cyborg's cock brush up against her wet pussy.

Jinx closed her eyes again as she felt Cyborg push into her. Jinx was almost overwhelmed by his size, feeling even bigger inside of her then it appeared a moment earlier. She knew his size well surpassed that of her favorite dildo but she refused to give Cyborg the impression she couldn't handle him; she loathed the thought of appearing weak or incapable in the presence of the man she'd had a crush on for years. With every push, with every pull back, with every millimeter Cyborg moved into her tight, inexperienced pussy Jinx couldn't help but moan and pant.

"Oh god, you feel so good!" Cyborg said in his deep, strong voice, "You're the best girl I've ever been with!"

Jinx heard what Cyborg said and though she wanted to investigate his claim, feeling surprised to find he wasn't a virgin, she just couldn't form any coherent words. Instead, her syllables simply bled into her lustful moans.

Soon Jinx felt the pair's actions change. Cyborg thrusts were no longer moving deeper into her but instead were simply building up speed. As she opened her eyes and tried to look down at what was happening Jinx realized she had managed to take in Cyborg's whole cock, his balls slapping gently against her with each deep thrust.

Jinx was more surprised however by her own body at that moment rather then Cyborg's impressive anatomy; looking down at herself Jinx realized that she was moving with Cyborg, thrusting her hips with each deep push. She had simply allowed her body to do what felt natural and hadn't even realized until she saw it herself that she was moving.

The two continued to move for sometime, the erotic sounds of their juices sloshing together and mixing in the air with the moans and groans both were making until Cyborg could feel himself loosing his control.

"Oh Jinx, I think I'm going to cum real soon." Cyborg said with a groan as he tried to continue their rhythm for as long as he could.

"Me too!" Jinx managed to blurt out between moans.

Jinx was surprised to suddenly feel Cyborg's strong arms wrap around her once again, this time easily and swiftly pulling her up from her included position and instead locking her into a tight embrace. With his sudden movement, Jinx couldn't hold herself together any longer and as she slipped down all the way onto his cock she felt waves of hot passion rush through her body, waves that were only amplified as she felt Cyborg's cock spasm inside of her. After a solid moment of pleasure, Jinx slumped forward and fell into Cyborg's chest completely out of breath and energy.

As the two embrace and tried to catch their breath, Cyborg slowly began to soften until eventually sliding free from Jinx's confines. Neither one of them cared as their mixture of hot, sticky juices slowly leaked out of Jinx's pussy and slowly rolled down both her leg and his as well.

"So, what does this all mean?" Cyborg asked, breaking a five minute long stretch of silence as both simply revealed in the post colitis high.

"What do you?" Jinx asked, confused.

"I mean, what did us having awesome sex mean?"

"I still don't know what you're asking."

"I mean, was this a one time thing just for fun or what? Because this setup felt a bit weird." Cyborg tried to explain.

"Ummm…" Jinx answered.

"Alright, fine, I'll make it simple. One time thing or fuck buddy?"

"I don't think I really like either of those options." Jinx replied meekly.

"Well, there's only one other option really; if you want you can be my girlfriend."

"Yes, perfect!" Jinx shouted with glee before quickly stopping, "I mean, yeah that will work."


	14. The morning after

Raven had snuck around the back hallway after leaving Robin's bedroom so as to avoid any chance of being spotted by Cyborg or Beast Boy. Rather then heading to her room straight away she instead decided to head towards the girls shower room to enjoy a nice hot rinse down. As she opened the door she could hear the water already running but entered into the changing area anyway. Both the male and female facilities had been designed for use by more then one titan at a time, in fact being able to properly handle up to five people at once despite the fact that the Titans rarely had more then two female members. Up until Raven's chance encounter with Starfire in Robin's room Raven had gone to great length to ensure that she would always bathe alone out of fear of discovery but though she enjoyed some degree of privacy she no longer needed to hide.

Still not fully awake, Raven moved zombie like through the room, throwing her clothes into a laundry bin and grabbing her body soap and walked into the shower area without opening her eyes almost at all.

"You're up early Starfire," Raven mumbled as she fiddled with the controls for the shower head, aiming it towards an empty space until it was warm enough.

"Actually, I am up an hour later then normal though it would seem no one else arose on time either." Starfire replied, her voice echoing off the steam covered walls.

"Really? Huh, I guess with all the extra activities we've been doing lately I must have needed added sleep." Raven replied, a bit surprised that she had so grossly misjudged the time.

"Yes, I too was extra tired."

"I don't mean to pry but were you successful in whatever it was you needed to do last night?"

"Oh yes, very much so! I had a much more successful night then I ever would have dreamed!" Starfire answered, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Oh, well I'm glad. Is your mission still a secret or, now that you're done, do you want to tell me?" Raven asked, letting out a soft moan as she enjoyed the warm water hitting her head and then flowing down her body.

"I suppose it would be somewhat difficult to keep it a secret now." Starfire answered.

"You're not kidding!" Beast Girl chimed in.

Raven's eyes shot open as the unfamiliar voice echoed in the shower and her hands darted down to cover her girlcock.

"Um, Starfire, who is in here with us?" Raven asked as she stepped back, "Why is Beast Boy in here… and why does he look like he has breasts?"

"I don't look like I have breasts, I do have breasts." Beast Girl said sounding a tad annoyed.

"I'm still confused… In fact, I more confused now." Raven stated.

"If you are covering yourself because Beast Girl is here then I must issue the apologies to you as I may have accidently told her that you, like me, have a girlcock." Starfire said sheepishly, noticing Raven's hand placement.

"You what?!" Raven shouted, her hands and eyes instantly filled with dark energy.

"I am very sorry, I was very befuddled at the time and it simply slipped out." Starfire tried to explain.

"Don't worry though, I'm not freaked out or anything and I'm not going to make fun of you or anything like that." Beast Girl said, suddenly realizing how her morning shower had suddenly taken a dangerous twist, "I mean, I was super surprised when I first saw Starfire's cock but it's not a big deal now. If it will make you feel any better since I saw your cock you can see my new pussy?"

"What the fuck are you… talking… about…." Raven words changing from a shout to intrigued confusion as Beast Girl turned towards her and struck a silly pose, "Beast Boy, is this some practical joke or something because if so its not funny."

"It's not a joke and I'm not Beast Boy anymore, I'm Beast Girl." Beast Girl corrected as she dropped out of her pose and turned back towards her shower, "And seriously, if I can accept that both of the girls on this team have a cock I'm pretty sure you'll be able to accept me without one. Now Starfire and I were thinking of heading out to do some shopping this morning since I'm going to need a lot of new things and it would great to have some girls only time. I know that's not really your thing so I won't be upset if you don't want to go but if you do want to go you're totally invited."

There was silence in the shower room for the next ten minutes as none of the girls spoke. Though each girl went through her shower routine, each was thinking something completely different.

'Oh man, I didn't think Raven was going to be here. I wasn't really planning on telling everyone until after Star and I got back.' Beast Girl thought as she lathered up her newly grown long black hair.

'I hope Raven isn't too angry with me. I mean, it was inevitable that Beast Girl would find out what with her being a girl now but I still think I did this all wrong. If she stays angry this will make our dating arrangement with Robin very difficult.' Starfire pondered as she rubbed her bar of soap along her long, powerful legs.

'I'm angry, but should I be angry?' Raven thought as she ran her luffa gently along the curves of her pale breasts, 'I mean, Starfire did betray my trust and tell one of my pretty big secrets but now that Beast Boy… Beast Girl knows I won't have to hide it from her and that will make things easier. Plus, he… she isn't hiding anything from me. I want to be pissed but I also know how weird these kinds of things can be. Plus, it would be nice to have the girls outnumber the boys around here for once.'

As Beast Girl turned off her shower and prepared to go find a towel, Raven turned her shower off as well.

"Well, I could use a new cloak I guess," Raven said somewhat sheepishly, "And if I don't go with you Starfire would probably have you dressed in nothing but pinks and purples but if either of you even suggests makeovers I'm leaving!"

**Author's Note: It probably won't be for a while but who knows… there could be a part 3. **


End file.
